


Eliza to the Rescue

by Kaitie



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Silly, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry will never be able to live it down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliza to the Rescue

“Aaaaah!”

Eliza jumped when she heard the scream come from Henry’s office. Rushing over, she popped her head through the door to see what was wrong.

“Henry, are you ok?”

Henry looked over at her, startled. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine, why?” he asked, trying to appear calm and collected when he was anything but.

“Um, well, I was pretty sure I just heard what sounded like a high-pitched shriek, which I would normally assume came from a woman, but I heard the same sound come out of you that time you spilled that hot soup on your lap” Eliza said, unable to suppress a giggle at the memory.

“Nope, wasn’t me, you must have misheard. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a ton of work to get done” he said, shooing her away.

“Oooookay, if you say so” Eliza said doubtfully, turning to leave. She made it only a few steps when she heard it again.

“Aaaah!”

Rushing back to Henry’s door, she ran in and pointed at him. “I told you!”

Henry barely glanced up, eyes frantically scanning his desktop as he sat stiffly back in his chair.

“What is the matter with you?” Eliza asked again, exasperated with how weird he was being.

“There’s a spider” Henry whispered.

“A what?”

“A spider!” he said slightly louder, not wanting anyone else outside the office to hear.

“You’re screeching like a baby over a spider?” Eliza laughed.

“Shhh! I don’t want anyone else to hear” Henry said, gesturing at her to stop. “I just don’t like spiders, ok? And it was huge. One of those fast ones that you can’t keep track of. It’s here somewhere, I just don’t know where and I can’t just ignore it.”

“Oh my god, will you just move” Eliza said, walking over to Henry’s desk and shoving him aside. She began moving the items on his desk around until she saw the spider scurry under the keyboard.

“That’s the big scary spider?” she asked, unable to believe all the commotion over the little bug that was smaller than her fingernail.

“It looked bigger before. I didn’t get a good look at it” Henry protested.

“Ok, well, pull yourself together and pick up the keyboard for me” she said, grabbing a file from the pile on Henry’s desk.

Henry did as she asked, grabbing the keyboard and lifting it, while backing away as fast as he could. Eliza spotted the spider and slammed the folder down on top of it, squishing it onto the desktop. Leaving the file where it was, Eliza smiled at Henry and walked out the door. “You’re welcome” she called out as she left.

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna –“

Henry shook his head. She was already gone and he should have known better than to expect her to clean the spider guts off his desk. Well, at least it was dead. Henry cleaned up the mess and straightened his desk, relieved to have the situation handled.

Just as he was getting back to work, he hear Charmonique’s loud laugh ring out throughout the offices, followed by Eliza’s.

“Oh come on” Henry muttered to himself. “She just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Imagine person A “saving” person B from a spider" from otpprompts tumblr.


End file.
